That Happened
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Sometimes nearly dying repeatedly makes you become closer to someone who had the same experiences. Also losing someone who you thought you loved makes you become closer to someone with the same experiences. 10K and Addy have a talk about their experiences and maybe become closer while at it. One-shot.


A/N: It took me a while to write it down because I had writer's block.

This takes place after Zombie Baby Daddy.

This was requested by Vegeta. Vegeta, I hope you like/enjoy it.

* * *

10K had to get away from the 'I-Will-Kill-You-Slowly' death glare that he kept getting from Murphy. He chose to sit down on a curb a block away from the group, just to collect his thoughts.

Sure he had to do what he had to do. It was either, kill or get killed. Murphy's only pissed that he lost his maid/masseuse. Maybe…just maybe…deep down, Murphy loved her.

"I know the feeling," Addy told him. She had told Doc to stay behind while she talked to him. Sure Doc and 10K had some weird father/son bond thing going on, but she felt that it would be better if she talked to 10K instead.

Addy sat next to 10K on the curb, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel."

He knew she did because she had to kill Mack. He was sure that everyone knew how he felt. It just seemed that Addy knew how he felt. Both of them killed their parent, both got poisoned by Anthrax, and they both had to kill someone that you loved.

10K decided that he's just over thinking things, "I know you do." He was sure that the others knew how they felt too, except for the Anthrax thing.

"Murphy just needs to get over the fact that he lost his maid," Addy replied. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. For comfort, she told herself, not for any _other_ reason.

"He's probably planning on how to kill me." 10K replied, "Or he might bite me in retaliation and make me do embarrassing things to embarrass me."

"That sounds a little overboard." Addy said, "But it's probably something that he would do."

"I kind of doubt that he would seriously hurt someone," 10K replied.

"We don't know what he's capable of," Addy stated.

"I know," 10K said. "We just have to keep an eye out on him. I _have_ to look over my shoulder to make Murphy isn't breathing down my neck."

"It could be a plan," Addy said. "Make you paranoid to the point that you kill him. I know a person who did that."

10K wasn't sure if he wanted to know the context of that story, "okay?"

Addy nodded, "Yeah. He stabbed her in the neck with a fork. He thought she was stalking him." 10K wasn't reassured over that. "He was a messed up ten year old." 10K was sure that if he was in a cartoon, his eyes would've popped out of his skull. "My sister ended up raising a psychopath." 10K looked a little distressed and Addy rubbed his shoulder. "So, did you have any relatives?"

"My best friend, Jacquelyn, was sort of like my sister. She killed herself," 10K replied. He didn't want to think about it.

Addy winced, "That sucks."

"My other best friend, Donny, he was murdered," 10K replied. He never really talked about his friends; it just brings up horrible memories.

"Murdered? What the hell happened?" Addy asked.

"I don't know the whole story, but I think he was killed in a drive-by shooting. I think the police said that it was gang related. They questioned me, but I had no idea that he was in a gang," 10K explained.

Addy made a pained face, "Ooh. That's just bad. Why did Jacquelyn kill herself?"

10K shrugged, "I don't know. She never left a note."

Addy pulled 10K closer and rubbed his shoulder again. "I don't know what to say to that, besides, life sucks."

10K nodded, "Yeah. My friends are dead, my dad is dead, and my mom's an insane stalker."

Addy nodded, "and that we had to kill people who we love."

10K noticed that Addy had her arm around his shoulders. Maybe he knew that Addy had her arm his shoulders and he just pretended that he didn't notice it. He said, "Or, who we thought we loved."

Addy held back from rolling her eyes. What did this kid know about love? Maybe he was 'wise beyond his years' or maybe he just liked Cassandra's looks, or maybe he did have a crush on her; it was hard to say. Some part of her really did love Mack, but she knew that she had to let go, like 10K letting Cassandra go, despite saying that he will never get over killing her.

"I know Mack would be telling me to get over him," Addy said. "Telling me to find someone else and stop letting life go by. I know Cassandra would be telling you that it wasn't her and stop feeling guilty by killing the thing that had taken her body. It's like a hallucination. It has the body and voice, but it's not them."

"Are you saying that she was a hallucination?" 10K asked, looking confused.

"No. You said it yourself, it's not Cassandra," Addy said. "She died back at the lab. I don't know why you're guilty. I gave Mack mercy, but after awhile, I had to move on."

"I know," 10K replied. He may have started to let go when he noticed how Cassandra had affection for Murphy, perhaps it was hero-worship.

"Nothing is going to come out of feeling guilty or bad," Addy said. "What's it going to do? Stop the apocalypse?"

10K gave a small chuckle, "Stop Murphy from trying to kill me with his eyes?"

Addy offered, "Stop Vasquez and Warren from undressing each other with their eyes?"

"You win this round," 10K said. He was smiling and looked at her.

Addy smiled too. She preferred smiley 10K compared to 'depressed-about-giving-mercy-to-Cassandra' 10K. Actually, she preferred any 10K compared to 'depressed-about-giving-mercy-to-Cassandra.' Okay, she did not like 'dying-from-Anthrax' 10K.

10K wondered why their faces were getting closer.

The kiss took them both by surprise and ended quickly. 10K and Addy both looked across the street.

Addy was confused. _I could've sworn that I thought of him as a little brother. He lost Cassandra and already we're…? What the hell is happening here?_

10K was thinking, _why am I kissing Addy?_

They looked at each other and ended up kissing each other again.

It lasted a lot longer than what they thought should have ended before it started.

* * *

A few minutes later, they walked back to the group.

Warren looked at them, "About time. I was worrying that 10K's mother may have kidnapped you both."

"Nah, we just talked about 'It,'" Addy said.

"Let's go," Murphy said. He glared at 10K and Doc seemed to have noticed something was off with 10K.

"Are you okay?" Doc asked.

"I'm fine," 10K replied.

They managed to get in the truck and somehow Addy and 10K ended up sitting together.

The both of them were still confused over kissing each other.

For some reason 10K was thinking, _our thighs are touching!_ Another thought was, _I hope they don't notice that we kissed._

Addy was thinking, _our thighs are touching! Why are our thighs touching? I hope they don't notice that we kissed._

* * *

A/N: I feel weird inside after writing this. I hope it didn't come off as forced.


End file.
